narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of Artemis
The Eye of Artemis is one of the two Dojutsu of the Yajirushi Clan, the other being the Eye of Ares. Abilities The abilities granted to the bearer by these eyes vary from member to member, yet there are four "basic" abilities that every member possesses. In addition to the "basic" abilities each bearer of the Eye of Artemis has up to three abilities that are unique to that specific user. Field of Vision The user's field of vision is expanded enabling them to gather visual stimuli from a wider range in the same moment, allowing them to identify and respond at a much faster rate than the norm. While the increase varies from member to member, even in the most gifted of users it still pales in comparison to the vision granted by the . The secondary purpose of this ability is to eliminate tunnel vision in the users and prevent what is known as "Archer's Bane", fatal flaws that go undetected and change the trajectory of the arrow enough to allow the target to notice the bowman. Precision Perhaps the most important and most noted ability of the Eye of Artemis is the precision it grants the user. It enables the user's eye to process finer details by taking in stimuli through the eight tomoe traveling around the eye and due to this the most skilled of users are said to be able to split a gnat's wing in half without hitting any other part of the insect. Tracking of Objects and Distance of Vision Arguably the most useful abilities of the Eye of Artemis are its skill at tracking fast moving objects and the distance that the users can see. This is essential for an archer as they must be able to follow the path of their arrow and possibly detect other speeding arrows traveling as well. A user of the Eye of Artemis is granted eyes that are able to see much further than those of normal eyes, and due to the precision ability their vision is extremely clear. Skilled Yajirushi have been seen to dodge entire volleys of by using this ability and others have been seen to hit, and kill, a target at "impossible" distances. Night Vision The Eye of Artemis grants the user two tomoe near the center of the eye which function as additional pupils in order to gather even the faintest traces of light at night. A skilled Yajirushi is able to see clearly even in the darkest of environments. Activation The Eye of Artemis is not able to be awakened from birth, unlike the Eye of Ares. The Eyes may be awakened when a Yajirushi feels the sheer desire and determination to strike their target when aiming with a bow. This feeling rushes through their body and the Eyes may awaken, whereas this requirement may seem to be simple it is surprisingly difficult to accomplish as one has to want nothing but for their arrow to pierce their target. Once it has been awakened the Eye of Artemis may be activated at any time, with very little chakra required to do so. The amount of chakra required to maintain the dojutsu is so small as to be considered negligible yet despite this very few choose to leave their Eyes activated due to the effects on their vision. Trivia *This Dojutsu was directly inspired by my love for Greek Mythology and the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis. Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Dojutsu